You Belong With Me
by BeefyLeChunk
Summary: AU: Roxas's supposed "crush" for Naminé becomes a whole lot stronger when she moves into the house next door. There is something in the way, though—she's hopelessly in love with another guy, and there's nothing Roxas could do about it.
1. Prologue: Warmth

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! Welcome back to BeefyLeChunk's Void of Random Ideas! Ahem, sorry. This story is the story that I've been anticipated to write for a very long time, now. The story, the plot, the characters, and the conflicts are already almost completely planned out, so I think updates for this story might be a bit faster than my other stories. Anyway, this is only the prologue, so I apologize for the ridiculously short chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: "Warmth"<strong>

Warmth.

At that moment, warmth was what I needed the most.

Snow covered the entire area, the green colour of the garden slowly fading into white. My leather boots made beautiful tapping sounds against the stone pathway as I carefully made my way into the white gardens of TwiCorp.

In the middle of a small closed circle of tall garden walls was a small swing set made of beautifully decorated stone. As I was seated on the swing, I felt a warm pair of arms pull me into an embrace as my visions turn black.

"Guess who~!" a familiar masculine voice echoed through the silent gardens. I grasped the person's hands, which covered both of my eyes, and chuckled softly.

"Roxas," I giggled, "why do you do this every time we're in here?"

"Because I'm awesome just like that," he replied.

"Oh, you sure are," I said with a slight sarcastic tone in my voice. Roxas chuckled and took a seat on the swing right next to mine. We sat there in silence for a little while, swinging back and forth on our swings. The wind swept across my hair and took a strand with it, and Roxas's hands reached out to tuck it back in place. I gave him an appreciative smile. My eyes widened when he pecked me in the cheeks.

"Oh my god, Roxas!" I scolded and looked away, hiding my obvious blush. "We've only been dating for two weeks, y'know!"

"So what?" he sat back onto his swing. "There's nobody here to see us."

"Still..." I tousled my blonde hair and darted my eyes away from my older companion.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I felt Roxas's arms wrap around mine. "He's gone, Naminé. You were right from the beginning. You belong with me now, and I will keep you safe no matter what."

For some reason, I felt a little safer and, well... touched. I leaned my head onto his chest and closed my eyes, Roxas's hands playing with my long blonde hair. I looked up at him; our nose were almost touching. His eyes stared straight into mine, and I finally found what I wanted the most.

Warmth.

Roxas had those eyes you could never forget. Sometimes it was icy, pale blue, and sometimes it was a deep shade of cerulean. It seemed to sparkle every time you stared deep into them. Even on the sunniest days, his eyes would occasionally grow tens of shades darker, as if he had a million thoughts in his mind at once.

After six crazy months of unfortunate events, Roxas and I were finally together. We've been dating for about two weeks now, but we don't usually see each other very often anymore. Roxas had to stay at the hospital, but he would visit us every weekend.

And why must he stay at the hospital, you asked? I could not tell you that yet. I have no rights to tell you the story that was not even mine in the first place.

Because this was Roxas's own story to tell.


	2. I Don't Know How To Love

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry for the sudden change of the point of view. Roxas will have to stay speaking for, like, the rest of the story, so... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I Don't Know How To Love<br>**

* * *

><p>My alarm clock beeped obnoxiously into my left ear as my eyes flickered open to the blinding sunlight. I lazily groaned and rose up to a sitting position. Rubbing my fatigue face, I yawned one last time before looking back at my clock radio.<p>

Was it Monday already?

I dragged myself into the bathroom to take a shower. I made sure the water was cold enough to wake me up. I jumped a bit when the water hit my back, but I managed to get used to it. I then stumbled into my walk-in closet to dress up for the day.

I was dressed in my black dress pants, white-collar shirt, and a black suit coat. I tied a jet-black tie to my neck before checking my appearance in the mirror. I had black semi-circles under my eyes, and my hair was a spiky blond mess. I tried to flatten it with my palm, brushing my pale hands into them; it stayed down for a second before popping straight up again. With the same hand, I smacked my forehead and sighed as I made my way back into my bedroom.

I fiddled with my thumbs as I checked my clock radio for the time. I still had forty minutes before work starts. I put on my Rolex watch and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys before heading out my front door. I rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the building to a nearby Starbucks. Grabbing a Green Tea Latte and a Granola Bar, I headed back to the building's parking lot.

My white BMW was parked in its usual parking lot, and I unlocked the car with a click. I turned on the radio and drove out of the building. Checking the time, I realised that I still had about thirty minutes before work starts. I was going to be on time today, I was sure of it.

I was in the car, staring aimlessly into the moving streets for about twenty minutes until I finally reached the Third District, where our company's headquarter was. My best friend Axel and I had been working to a company called TwiCorp for about five years, and we worked there as one of the best executives. Axel's _other_ best friend, Saix, was one of the co-founders of the company, and now he's basically the boss's slave.

Anyway, I parked my car in my reserved parking space, and I noticed that almost everyone was here by now. I grabbed my briefcase and sleepily trudged towards the elevator.

A few minutes later, I stepped out of the elevator and into a hallway with shiny ivory-coloured walls and black marble floors. I politely greeted the secretary before walking down the hallways.

I checked my time - it was eight-fifty. Strange, I should have been hearing laughs and mutters and gossips from Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion by now. Instead, the office seemed awfully quiet today. The executive offices were decorated with pearly white marble walls which perfectly deflects sounds.

I peeked through different hallways before finally walking into my office. The small room where I reside everyday was the only room on that floor with no windows, so I had to turn on the lights nine-to-five. I closed the glass door behind me and walked further into my office and towards the light switch. Turning on the lights, a black-haired woman jumped out of no where and I jumped three feet into the air.

"Oh my gosh, Xion!" I yelled. "Why were you sitting in the pitch black corner?! Of _my_ room, by the way!" I huffed out a few small breaths before calming down. I placed my briefcase on top of my desk, pulled out my laptop, and plopped down onto my soft leather chair while my co-worker let out a small giggle before sitting on one of the chairs across the desk.

"I didn't know you were going to come today," she explained. "I thought you said you were, what, visiting your parents?" She chuckled and I glared at her._  
><em>

"You still haven't answered my question," I scolded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hmm? Oh, oh right. Mansex - I mean, _Xemnas -_ wants to see me, but I don't wanna. I mean, he's freaking creepy! Anyway. I didn't wanna walk all the way across the hall and into that creepy gosh darn room so I decided to find a place to hide, and your room looks dark enough for me to hide so I came into this room and hid behind your desk, but - oh, sorry about the vase, by the way," my shorter companion pointed at a broken vase of flowers neatly hidden in the corner of the room and gave me a sheepish smile before continuing her never-ending sputter of run-on sentences. "But I jumped when I saw a _rat_ behind your desk - a freaking _rat!_ - so I accidentally hit your vase and, yeah, it broke, but I realised that it _wasn't_ a rat, 'cause I remembered Axel saying something about pulling a prank on you with a fake mouse, so I decided to hide in that super dark corner instead, and you came in and screamed like a little girl!"

I gave her a blank stare before rolling my eyes. Sighing, I turned on my laptop and waited for it to boot. Just as the start-up sound of my computer echoed through the room, the glass door of my office was pushed open, followed by a familiar chuckle.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Axel grinned. "Good morning, ladies!" I gave him a glare and returned my attention to my laptop.

"Good morning, Axel," Xion smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Eh..." my redheaded friend squished his index finger against his temple. "Fine, I guess. Saturday dinner with Larxene. Nothing much."

"How did the date go?" I questioned as Axel took a seat next to Xion. "Movies, food, kiss..._sex_?"

My male best friend's eyes widened. "N-No! We're not just sex, got it memorized?" Axel played with his thumbs before continuing. "We watched a chick flick and went to the mountains; you remember that park we used to go, the one in the mountains? Yeah, that one. Err, after that we had some Italian food and I dropped her off at her house at around midnight and yeah."

"Oh," I grinned. "Nothing else?"

"Nope," he said, popping the _p_. "Hey, how 'bout you? How's your weekend?"

I leaned against my desk with my arms crossed. "Nothing much. Someone moved in next door, though."

"Oooh!" Axel whistled in excitement. "Was she hot?"

Xion playfully slapped the redhead's shoulders. "Axel! I swear, if you keep that up I'm telling Larxene." Axel pouted.

The morning was drowsy, and it passed by like the speed of light. I had to run a few errands for our boss, Xemnas, but aside from that I pretty much dosed off quietly inside my office. It was finally lunch, and Larxene, Axel, Demyx, and Xion decided to go to lunch without me. Such good friends they are...

Well, screw them! I wasn't hungry anyway.

As more and more work arrived in my office, a painful headache slowly built up in my head. It eventually turned into a migraine, and my vision was slightly blurred. I shook my head as an attempt to shake the horrible headache away. After a minute, the headache only got worse, so I decided to go out for a drink.

I ventured through the halls and into the lounge room, where all the snacks, coolers, and hot water were. The office was quiet, and nobody was there. I grabbed a paper cup from the dispenser and bent over to the water cooler. Pressing down on the small blue handle, I filled my tiny cup with cold water and gulped it up in less than a second.

I felt a wave of relief spreading through my body as the headache slowly faded away. I filled up another cup and gulped it down, and I filled up another and gulped it down. After I gulped down my seventh cup, I crumpled it in my fist and tossed it into the trash can. Grabbing a chicken puff from a tray sitting next to the large dispenser of hot water, I whirled around to come face-to-face with a person I've never met before.

A young woman around my age was standing next to the door of the lounge room, a pile of folders tightly clutched to her chest. Her platinum blonde hair was slightly curled at the tip, and part of it draped neatly on top of her right shoulder. Her pale grey-blue eyes stared sweetly from underneath her long, dark eyelashes. Her soft voice spoke up after a minute of silence.

"H-Hi," she said, looking down at the floor nervously before looking up again. "May I ask if this is the...lounge room?" A strand of her bangs fell in front of her face and she raised one of her hands to tuck it behind her ears before smiling a small smile.

I gazed stupidly before replying, "Yes, y-yes, this is the lounge room." I stepped aside to let her in. The girl's heel clacked silently against the white tiles in a slow rhythm as she made her way to the hot water dispenser.

"Do you happen to know where I could find the coffee?" she asked, ransacking through the shelves. Before I could even reply, the girl gave out a light chuckle before whirling around holding up a pack of instant coffee. "Oh, here it is. How silly of me." She tilted her head a bit and smiled before turning around and mixing the powder together in a red mug. She poured some hot water into her mug with her left hand and dropped some sugar cubes into it, stirring the hot liquid with a small spoon. A tingly feeling began to materialise inside of my stomach.

"You're new here, right?" I spoke up. "I mean, I've never seen you before." The girl bit her lips and tilted her head. "W-Wait, I think I remember. I saw you at the meeting this morning, didn't I?"

She nodded once. "Yup. Just got the job last week." She held out her right hand and I stared at it stupidly. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Naminé Tateyama."

I grasped her hand tightly and shook it, her soft skin brushing against mine. "Nice to meet you too, Naminé. I'm Roxas Yamanaka - wait, how did you know my name?"

Naminé giggled into her palm and slowly withdrew her hands from mine, pointing at my shirt. "It's written on your name tag." I stared blankly into my name tag before chuckling.

"Oh, right," I said. Everyone in the company, even executives, was required to have a name tag pinned onto the left pocket of their shirts. I don't know why, though. "How silly of me." I didn't realise I repeated Naminé's phrase from before until she laughed again. The tingly feeling of my stomach was growing stronger. She studied my name tag carefully before speaking up.

"You look pretty young for an executive," she said. "I mean, all of you do, actually. The people here are very nice, and I feel very welcomed to be joining everyone here." She giggled and nodded. "Thank you." She absently reached upwards to brush her hair away from her ears.

"You're welcome," I replied, searching my brain for anything that's _not_ boring. "I-I'm glad you feel that way. They weren't, err...this nice when I first arrived here." Naminé bit her lip before laughing. She smiled once again, and my hands suddenly felt itchy. I resisted the urge to sigh.

The tingly feeling in my abdomen felt like it was going to overflow, and I felt my face grow hot. "Anyway," she said. "I gotta, y'know, get back to work. Gotta get these little guys faxed before lunch break's over." She fiddled with the files in her arms before grabbing her mug of coffee.

"Right," I said, "gotta get back to, er, work. Bye," I mumbled as she spun around to leave. The tingly feeling was gone, at least. Once she was out of sight, I took a bite out of the chicken puff and walked back to my office. On the way there, my phone vibrated from my pocket and sent a jolt through my pants. I reached into my pockets and took it into my hands. I had a new text message.

_I knew it! You totally like her, Roxie. -Axel_

I scowled before replying back with a text.

_Like who? And don't you ever call me that again. Where the hell are you, Axel? -Roxas_

_Outside the lounge room. Don't act innocent, _Roxie_. You totally have the hots for her. -Axel_

_Wait, what? No! She's just a nice person. A co-worker. A friend. -Roxas_

It took a while before Axel's new text arrived in my phone. I reached my office and plopped down on my cushiony leather chair.

_Well, this is a good sign. At lease we know you're not secretly gay or something. I mean, it's okay if you were gay, but...yeah. You should really get together with this Tsunami girl. -Axel_

_Her name's Naminé. She's just a girl, Axel. There are billions of girls out there. She's no different from any of them. -Roxas_

_Well, if she's not different, then why did you seem interested when you were talking to her? -Axel_

_How did I seem interested? We were just having a conversation - something people do every day. I talk to her like I talk to you, or Sora, or Sora's wife, or Larxene. We were just talking! There's nothing more than that, okay? Just give it up already. -Roxas_

"Well, for one, you acted like you were talking to your fifteen-year-old high school crush," my head snapped upwards, away from my phone, and I spotted Axel sitting right across from me. How did this guy come here so fast? Seriously, could he teleport or something? "You laughed nervously and watched her every move, and you were stuttering like crazy."

My cheeks turned red and I looked back at my phone. "She's pretty, I admit. But she's just pretty. Likable. Friendly. Just that."

"Oh, come on! Pretty's just a word. You like her, just admit it. You should, like, have lunch with her or something. Go on a romantic dinner. Anything, really." Axel leaned onto my desk with his arms crossed. "She seems interested in you too."

"Oh my fucking god, Axel! Can you screw off and leave my private life alone?" I slammed my hands onto the desk and opened up my computer. "Go have sex with Larxene or something. Don't forget to close the blinds."

"I'm your best friend, Roxas. I'm supposed to mess up your private life," Axel grinned and leaned back onto his chair. "I'm not going to stop until I'm fully convinced that you're a totally, seriously, a hundred-percent not interested in her."

"If I convince you, will you promise not to mess up my private life again?" I squinted my eyes at the redhead. "Never bother me again, no more blind dates, no more set-up sex, no more nagging, no more anything?"

He held up his pinky and smiled. "Pinky promise. But if _I_ win, you'll have to buy me sushi everyday for a week, admit that I was right the entire time, and that love truly exists in this universe, and confess your love to that Tsunami girl."_  
><em>

"It's a challenge, then," I smirked. I knew this was going to be easy. I was not in love with her. I don't think love exists. Relationships are just for people who can't rely on themselves. I am _not_ going to fall in love with Tsunami-girl - er, I mean, _Naminé_. But in my head, I was thinking of how she liked to bite her lips whenever she's interested in what someone was talking about. I was thinking about how her hair draped over her face like a majestic curtain when she looked at the floor. I was thinking of how the colour of her eyelashes greatly contrasted with the colours of her eyes. Why was I thinking about this?

"Well, more like a bet. I'll give you, say, a month before you admit to me that you've fallen deeply and completely in love with this girl. By then, I'm going to be so full of sushi and confessions. I'm _so_ going to win this." Axel grinned and chuckled behind his breath. I rolled my eyes at my friend.

He was _so_ going to lose this game of love.

Game of _love_?!

What am I thinking?!


End file.
